Paul, Just - Paul
Paul, Just - Paul ---- Paul, Just - Paul is an R&P Forum reg. (Regular - Reoccurring Poster) Found in the Religion forum section of the R&P Other display names he has used while on the R&P have been simply just "Paul" and in his early days as an forum n00b and into his later poster career he was known as "Paul: The Christo-Pagan heretic!" Details ---- Real name: Paul Date of Birth: August 5th Astrological Sign: Leo First R&P Appearance: Sometime around December of 2005 and January of 2006. Educational Information ' ---- a 2005 high school graduate, as well as a Vocational School/Career Technical School graduate where he completed a two year Criminal Justice Course. In the aforementioned course he held the ranks of Sergeant and Squad Lieutenant. From Fall of 2005 until Winter of 2007 he attended a local college where he was a Sociology major and a Psychology minor. He also took the occassional random History course, Philosophy Course, Business Law Course, First Aid/CPR Course, while at the same time tried to get his "General Educational" Requirements out of the way. Due to a fall out with the university over some of its policies and changes the university is conducting in its curriculum, Paul has since discontinued attending that University. In the Future he would like to re-attend that university or go to a completely new one and finish working on his degree. Religious Views Paul was born into the Christian religion, his early years was filled with Christmas plays and "Childrens Church" and snacks and "Stories" and the like. Paul always felt an affinity towards Jesus, but as he grew older he found the "Christians" he encountered to be bigotted and Hypocritical. and found the mainstream interpretation of Christianity to be lacking for his personal spiritual fulfillment. upon reaching the age of 18 and legally responsible for himself and his life he began seeking personal spiritual enlightenment. Paul still claims to this day that spirituality is a continued journey and not a destination, and though he still considers himself a Perpetual seeker of wisdom and personal spiritual truth, he has found comfort in exploring the Gnostic/Mystical and Pagan paths. * '"Paulism" Paul lovingly refers to his brand of spirituality as "Paulism" as it combines his own personal touch with Gnostic and new-age and mystical interpretations of Jesus and his ministry with ideas, practices, and philosophy from Neo-Pagan religions and sources. Paul studies Gnosticism, New-Age Spirituality, Wicca, Witchcraft, Asatru, some Native American Shamanism, the Kabbalah, general occultism, and magickal theories. and generally whatever he can get his hands on in regards to spirituality, religion, philosophy and spiritual practices. * "Universalist" approach to deity Paul generally regards all religions, spiritual traditions and deities (or: gods) as being equally valid towards one another. That means not only the gods within the Pagan faith paths..but also the God(s) from the Abrahamic and other monothestic faiths. Paul is generally Polytheistic himself, as he believes in more than one god and goddess. Paul thinks that each god and goddess to be its own unique personality and likeness, however he thinks that somehow and in someway he's not quite sure of yet..that even though they are each unique they are all inter-connected at some unseen "Universal" Divine power source. Well Known For ---- Paul is well known for making the Fundies and other hardcore Christians on the R&P a bit nervous with his un-orthodox and sometimes blasphemous and heretical points of view. Paul is also known for joining forces with the other Pagans on the R&P and to help correct any misinformation out there about specific ideas and paths within the Pagan umbrella. Paul is also famously known for novel-like Original Posts, mile long signatures and attempting to flirt with any R&P poster who lists their gender as female. Paul also likes to play the role of "Court Jester" from time to time and to try and make people laugh and to smile and be generally happy. R&P Absence Some may not Recognize Paul as a "reg" due to the fact that in late 2006 or early 2007 Paul took a sabbatical from the R&P Lasting four to five months, finally returning to his stomping grounds in early to mid-spring of 2007. 'Current and Past Affiliations ' ---- Currently Paul does not really identify himself with any faction unless "The Pagans of R&P" could be considered a faction, as he tends to hang out on the pagan threads talking to other polytheists. Paul was a member of the RPCPIA for a brief time towards the end of its tenure. Until it met it's untimely demise. See Also ---- Myspace Profile Myspace Blog Category:R&P R&P Users Pagans